


Confesión Nocturna

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: As much fluff Ayato can give actually, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yui is kinda lost but she's Yui after all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: "Es entonces cuando Chichinasi se convierte en ese manojo de placeres etéreos que Ayato tanto desea prolongar."[Originalmente publicado en Fanfiction.net el 16 de Diciembre del 2015.]





	Confesión Nocturna

**i.**

Su Majestad detesta que toquen sus cosas.

Eso incluye a cierta chica de ojos rosáceos y piel lechosa (la cual se ve mejor cuando tiene las marcas de propiedad a la vista de sus ojos esmeralda); Su Majestad detesta que la toquen sin su permiso, sobre todo si se trata de tipos impuros con aires de falsa inmortalidad, de perros a los que no les vendría mal ser adiestrados o víboras que necesitan de un buen corte de lengua.

¿Qué no entienden que esa mujer le pertenece a Él?

― _Chichinasi_ , tú eres mía, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? ―le susurra con jurisdicción todas y cada una de las noches al oído, bajito, antes de marcarla, bebiéndola al principio por sed y luego por placer.

Ella nunca responde y se limita a gimotear el nombre de su Majestad. Hay dolor en su voz y eso le fascina, pues sabe que es un recordatorio y muchos "Sí, Ayato-kun, te pertenezco" silenciosos.

**ii.**

Sabe que es suya porque, al momento de rodearla con los brazos, siempre se aferra a las solapas de su saco y se estremece de una manera interesante. Chichinasi no puede escapar porque su sangre clama sus colmillos con la misma intensidad con la que Él la clama suya. Por ello siempre se encarga de inmortalizárselo después de jugar con su dramática y humana moral.

Admite que le gusta verla sonrojada ya sea de vergüenza o furia cada vez que le dice "Chichinasi, ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejarás probar mi Iron Maiden contigo?". A lo que Ella responde indignada con sus "¡Ayato-kun! ¡Deja de preguntarme esas cosas!" Y Él también se enoja insistiéndole que: "Soy Ayato-sama, Chichinasi. Ya te lo he dicho lo suficiente y sigues llamándome de esa manera tan inferior, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?".

Pero antes de que ella le pueda contestar algo, Ayato ya la tiene contra el desván, bien sujeta y en posición para que pueda tomar lo que le pertenece ―como debe de ser―, porque aunque el cuello de Chichinasi no sea crujiente como el takoyaki, es lo suficiente suave para que sus dientes se incrusten sin dificultad alguna y su sangre sea drenada.

**iii.**

Es entonces cuando Chichinasi se convierte en ese manojo de placeres etéreos que Ayato tanto desea prolongar y, _casi_ sin querer, le acaricia la espalda y el pelo mientras se presiona contra el tenso cuerpo femenino, conforme su sangre se muda de sus venas para llenar las suyas hasta volverse fuego impetuoso. Es entonces cuando la despoja del suéter rosa pastel y sus marcas se expanden por los hombros de Chichinasi hasta el centro de su pecho, dejando un caos de notorias manchitas rojas a su paso ―y que mucho le importan, porque entre más se vean es mejor―. Y es entonces cuando Ayato se reprocha el nombre de Chichinasi, el cual resuena en su cabeza de una manera _inaceptable_.

No sabe desde cuándo y por qué, pero son precisamente esos soplos mentales los que le hacen dudar de sí mismo. Él no es un débil humano, Él no tiene, no _debe_ de sentir nada por alguno de ellos y eso incluye a Chichinasi, quién, para empezar, no es más que algo de su propiedad, su alimento, su presa. Su intención no es amarla. Y aun así, cada vez que puede, le pide afirmaciones vagas de sentimentalismo.

**iv.**

―Chichinasi, di que eres mía.

No obstante, Chichinasi se niega o esquiva la cuestión, vacila frases incompletas hasta que Ayato se cansa y la enmudece con sus labios; los cuales mueve con gran rapidez, al punto de que los labios de la chica casi se quedan sin aire para que, después de romper el beso, decida comunicarle que deje de desafiarlo y conteste a sus preguntas. Pero claro... ella decide, por lo regular, quedarse callada. Y eso le molesta al vampiro mucho más de lo que le gusta admitir.

No sólo por ser su Majestad, sino porque siente como va perdiendo la racionalidad cada vez que está con Chichinasi. Porque al no decirle nada, comienza a concentrarse en todo lo demás que no tenga que ver con su pecho plano. Llega a tal grado en el que se da cuenta de los moños que usa con frecuencia en su cabello y nota los escasos días en los que no los lleva, así como también descubre, de vez en vez, que uno de los tirantes pertenecientes a su top negro se le caen de los hombros ―los cuales Él mismo vuelve a acomodar aunque Chichinasi se sonroje hasta las orejas― y eso le provoque más sed de lo habitual, porque sus ojos pasan de los tirantes a la desnuda piel, de sus hombros hasta cierta curva caliente y palpitante que pide a gritos ser mancillada.

De haber sucedido antes, Chichinasi ya estaría debajo suyo con los ojos desorbitados mientras sus gemidos entretienen los oídos de su Majestad. Pero ahora es disímil, en vez de tomarla ahí mismo, se contiene. Mordiéndose la lengua y retirándose a su habitación, fastidiado y confundido.

**v.**

Ayato por supuesto lo niega al principio, pero poco a poco acepta que mirar a Chichinasi con detalle se comienza a volver un mal hábito suyo. Empero:

―No tienes motivos para ponerte así, ya te he dicho que yo tengo todo el derecho de venir aquí―le recuerda cuando, una vez que ya no puede seguir controlando su sed, va a la habitación de Chichinasi y le pide que se aparte el cabello de su cuello.

Tras sus clásicas pautas y suplicas temblorosas, Chichinasi termina con un buen par de marcas nuevas en su cuerpo antes de irse a dormir como ya es costumbre, sin embargo, aquella noche es diferente.

**vi.**

No sólo es la manera en la que Ayato la muerde ―despacio y controlado ―, sino que también es la manera en la que decide rodearla, casi abrazándola, casi aferrándola a su pecho. Y luego, la acomoda suavemente sobre el colchón, con cuidado, sin prisas, sin aplastarla con su peso. Bebe su sangre con lentitud, dándose la libertad de acariciarle el cabello con una de sus manos como si quisiera calmar el dolor de su carne siendo perforada mientras los quejidos que emergen de su boca se vuelven coros melifluos para los oídos de su Majestad, quién sigue conteniéndose los deseos de tomarla como suele hacerlo a diario.

Hasta que Ella lo nota y como puede se lo dice, entrecortada, acompasada: "Ayato-kun… ¿Qué estás haciendo?", o algo así escucha, justo antes de incorporarla para sentarla sobre su regazo, repitiendo el mismo acto de sostenerla fuerte contra su cuerpo, sin separar los labios de su cuello.

**vii.**

A partir de ese momento, los días y noches para su Majestad comienzan a transcurrir de esa _extraña_ manera.

Observa a Chichinasi en todo momento durante el día, ya sea en la mansión o en la escuela. Después va a su habitación durante las noches hasta que llega a un punto en el que la "delicadeza" se hace algo usual en cada una de esas visitas nocturnas.

―Ayato-kun, estás muy cambiado… ―susurra Chichinasi en la quinta noche, envuelta entre las sábanas, con la vista clavada en la ventana y las marcas reabiertas sobresaliendo de su cuello.

Ayato se plantea con cuidado una respuesta, pues Chichinasi no es la única que se da cuenta. Reiji y Raito se lo repiten últimamente.

" _Ayato, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de vigilar a bitch-chan? ¿Ya no quieres compartirla con nosotros?"_

" _Ayato, te has ablandado demasiado. No es propio de ti."_

―Tsk ―se queja.

Quiere negarlo, pero sus labios se rehúsan a obedecerlo por lo que, en vez de un "Chichinasi, estás alucinando", la cuestiona de vuelta, empleando su tono dominante.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

**viii.**

A pesar de sentirse desconcertado por preguntar algo así, Ayato nota a la perfección la sorpresa impregnada en cada rincón de los orbes cereza y no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho por dicha reacción.

―No… no me molesta… ―dice por fin Chichinasi.

―Por supuesto que no―acepta Ayato, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Piensa que es un buen momento para chuparle la sangre, pero Chichinasi habla demasiado pronto.

**ix.**

―Ayato-kun…

― ¿Qué pasa Chichinasi?

Transcurre un buen lapso de tiempo antes de que Chichinasi conteste y Ayato se impaciente.

― ¿Por qué lo haces?

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Mirarme todos los días, más que antes.

Ayato no había visto venir aquello.

―No sé de lo que hablas ―contesta con molestia.

Chichinasi no responde esta vez y cuando Ayato quiere reclamarle su silencio, nota el temblor y los débiles sollozos que se asimilan a sigilosos lloriqueos.

―¿Chichinasi? ―cuestiona demasiado tarde.

La chica ya se encuentra de pie por un momento y al siguiente se dirige con prisa a la puerta que conduce a los pasillos, pero Ayato es más rápido, más ágil. La alcanza sin dificultad, sujetándola con ímpeto del brazo, arrastrándola de vuelta hacía Él por mucho que Chichinasi se esfuerza por empujarlo lejos.

―Vaya que eres una tonta… ―comienza a decir Ayato, deslizando su dedo índice derecho debajo de la pequeña barbilla.

―Yo no… Yo no…

―Chichinasi, estás comenzando a hablar demasiado ―ataja Ayato, limpiando las lágrimas que apenas caen por las mejillas de la muchacha.

**x.**

Ayato la vuelve a callar con ayuda de sus labios ávidos, más atrevidos que antes, introduciendo su lengua en la desprevenida boca de Chichinasi, profundizando a un nivel que nunca antes había intentado con Ella. Explora cada rincón, persigue su lengua con diversión a pesar de que el beso sigue siendo uno lento. _Oh, esto es nuevo._

No sabe si es el buen sabor que tiene Chichinasi o es efecto de algo más, pero Ayato finalmente lo entiende ―o cree hacerlo―, aunque no está del todo seguro. _Se siente bien._

Entiende porque vigila a Chichinasi más que antes, entiende porque le gusta divertirse con ella, entiende que la adicción a su sangre va más allá de los lazos sanguíneos con su difunta madre y sobre todas las cosas anteriores, entiende el por qué de los arranques de recelo cuando la ve con los Mukami o los Tsukinami.

Más lejos de su comprensión, más lejos de su posesión, su Majestad entiende cuando odia que toquen sus cosas, sin embargo, hay otro detalle que le molesta aún más.

Y por eso... por eso...

―Chichinasi, sólo está vez, dime que eres _mía_.

Ayato detesta que toquen a la persona que _más le interesa_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
